dunia tanpa yamaguchi
by clarione
Summary: Dunia Tsukishima saat Yamaguchi tidak ada   [kolaborasi dengan susu soda gembira untuk challenge #TAKABURC]


**Haikyuu!** adalah milik **Haruichi Furudate,** **Steins;Gate** dikembangkan oleh **5pb.** dan **Nitroplus,** saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini. Crosspost dari AO3, hasil kolaborasi buta dengan **susu soda gembira** untuk challenge **#TAKABURC**

* * *

Seperti biasa, pagi hari begini Tsukishima Kei akan pergi ke sekolah bersama dengan sahabat kentalnya sejak masa masih belum berseragam, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Pemuda berkacamata itu mengikat sepatu, mengucapkan pamit ringan kepada keluarganya sebelum benar-benar menghilangkan punggung dari balik pintu.

Ia tidak akan menunggu Yamaguchi, biasanya anak itu akan datang sendiri. Kadang dengan napas terengah dan selembar roti dikepit antara dua bibir. Kadang juga telah menunggu di persimpangan, menunggu sahabat kacamatanya menghampiri. Kadang pula sambil berlari-lari kecil takut ditinggalkan.

 _Ah, Yamaguchi belum datang_ , si Kacamata membatin. Di persimpangan tidak terlihat adanya sosok _pinch server_ Karasuno itu. Dia juga tidak bertemu dengan Yamaguchi di perjalanan tadi. Tsukishima memutuskan untuk menunggunya di persimpangan.

Lima menit. Sepuluh menit berlalu. Bahkan bayangan Yamaguchi sama sekali tidak terlihat. Ini aneh. Biasanya anak itu tidak akan membiarkan Tsukishima menunggu lebih dari lima menit.

Akhirnya, Tsukishima Kei berjalan kembali. Bukan bermaksud meninggalkan sahabatnya, ia menuju jalan lurus yang menghubungkannya dengan rumah keluarga Yamaguchi. Apa anak itu sakit? Kenapa tidak memberitahunya? Seharusnya dia mengirimkan pesan padanya sejak pagi agar Tsukishima bisa berangkat duluan.

Jangan-jangan dia ketiduran? Tak mungkin. Segila apa pun Yamaguchi pada _game_ , dia tak pernah begadang sampai ketiduran di hari yang mengharuskannya untuk masuk sekolah. Belajar? Sepertinya tidak. Hari ini tak ada kewajiban belajar mendesak seperti ujian atau semacamnya.

Maka, Tsukishima akan cari tahu sendiri. Anak itu berjalan dari persimpangan dengan tujuan rumah Yamaguchi yang sudah dihafalnya luar kepala.

Ia memencet bel rumah itu dan membiarkan seseorang dari dalam membukakan pintu untuknya. Tentu saja dengan harapan Yamaguchi Tadashi sendirilah yang akan membukakan pintu itu.

Ternyata bukan, itu ibunya.

"Apa Tadashi-kun ada?" Tanyanya langsung. Keluarga Yamaguchi memang sudah dianggapnya keluarga sendiri, tak perlu basa-basi pun pastinya mereka tahu apa yang diinginkannya.

Biasanya, ibu Yamaguchi akan menjawab seadanya. Semacam, 'Ada, naik saja ke atas,' atau 'Masuklah, akan kupanggilkan,' dan lain-lain. Tapi, kali ini wanita itu hanya memiringkan kepala, mengedipkan mata satu kali dan tersenyum manis.

"Tidak ada orang bernama Tadashi di sini. Apa kamu salah rumah?"

Tsukishima Kei tak pernah membuka matanya selebar itu.

* * *

Dunia Tanpa Yamaguchi

Haikyuu (C) Furudate Haruichi

* * *

Latihan hari itu berlangsung seperti biasa, dimulai pukul tujuh dengan pemanasan yang dipimpin oleh Kapten Sawamura. Seakan tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi, mereka semua bertingkah seperti adanya.

Semuanya ada sebelas.

Walau mata Tsukishima penat mencari keberadaan Yamaguchi, anak itu tetap tidak ada. Sosok _pinch server_ Karasuno itu tak tampak sama sekali. Setelah si Kacamata membesarkan hati berpikir bahwa Yamaguchi sudah pergi duluan dan ibunya hanya mengerjainya, ia tetap tak melihat teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Memang kita punya teman yang namanya Yamaguchi?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa dia anak baru?" respon Kageyama dengan dahi dikerutkan.

"Wow, kau punya teman, Tsukishima? Aku tercengang!" Tanaka dan Nishinoya berkata bersamaan.

"Hmm, aku tak ingat. Kau ingat, Daichi?" Sugawara dan Asahi melirik rekan sesama kelas tiga mereka.

Begitulah kira-kira reaksi mereka. Tak ingat dan tak tahu sama sekali dengan orang bernama Yamaguchi Tadashi. Tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. Dia bagai lenyap dari dunia tanpa seorang pun yang pernah mengenalnya.

Kecuali Tsukishima.

Bukan hanya teman-teman klub voli, tapi juga teman sekelas. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengingat adanya eksistensi seorang Yamaguchi. Bahkan guru yang mengabsen sama sekali tak menyebut namanya.

Tsukishima tak mau mengakui kalau dia kesepian. Tapi memang tidak begitu menyenangkan bila tidak ada Yamaguchi. Tidak ada yang berbagi makan siang bersamanya. Tidak ada yang memanggilnya "Tsukki" seperti biasanya. Tidak ada juga yang menemaninya sepanjang hari hingga akhir kegiatan klub voli.

Sebenarnya ini ada apa?

* * *

" _Tidakkah itu terdengar seperti deja vu?"_ kata Kuroo ketika suatu hari Tsukishima memutuskan untuk menghubunginya lewat telepon, karena Kuroo tidak akan menanggapinya secara main-main dan karena Tsukishima terus teringat kepada Yamaguchi sementara orang lain terus bersikap seolah ia tidak ada. Dan Tsukishima terus menerus bermimpi jika ia terus terbunuh, di berbagai macam tempat, dalam berbagai skenario. Tsukishima hanya tinggal selangkah sebelum menganggap dirinya gila. _"Kau tahu? Fenomena ketika kau mempunyai sensasi kuat soal kejadian atau pengalaman yang kaualami sekarang pernah terjadi di masa lalu?"_

" _Tetapi dia tidak berasal dari masa lalu,"_ Tsukishima memijat pangkal hidungnya. _"Anak ini—Yamaguchi Tadashi—ia tumbuh bersamaku, sekarang, atau setidaknya itu yang aku_ rasakan."

" _Jadi kau tidak hanya mengalami sekilas-sekilas memori? Well-uh, dengar Tsuki, aku bukan kutubuku atau tukang teori konspirasi, karena ini nyata, oke? Para fisikawan bahkan menganggap kalau teori ini—"_

" _Katakan saja apa itu, aku sedang tidak mood untuk mendengar seminar sains—"_

" _Pernah mendengar yang namanya_ B-theory of Time?"

Dan itulah alasan mengapa Tsukishima lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di depan komputernya, mencari-cari informasi yang, tidak sejalan dengan apa yang dikatakan Kuroo, kebanyakan adalah teori konspirasi.

 _B-theory of time adalah nama yang diberikan kepada satu dari dua posisi mengenai filosofi waktu. Peneorinya berargumen bahwa aliran waktu adalah sebuah ilusi, bahwa masa lalu, masa sekarang, dan masa depan semuanya nyata secara setara._

Tsukishima bukanlah tipe yang impulsif, tetapi ia hampir saja membanting komputernya karena ia sama sekali tidak menemukan jawaban atas masalahnya dari informasi itu.

Tetapi kemudian tautan di salah satu halamannya membawanya ke informasi selanjutnya.

 _B-theory of time erat hubungannya dengan eternalisme, sebuah pendekatan filosofis terhadap ontologi sifat dan karakteristik waktu, yang mengambil pandangan bahwa semua poin dalam waktu adalah sama setara, berlainan dengan ide presentis yang beranggapan bahwa hanya masa sekarang saja yang nyata, juga teori_ growing block universe _yang menyatakan hanya masa lalu dan masa sekarang saja yang nyata sementara masa depan tidak. Waktu dimodelkan sebagai dimensi seperti dalam teori relativitas. Ini artinya waktu hanyalah sebuah dimensi lain, bahwa peristiwa-peristiwa di masa depan sudah ada 'di sana' , dan tidak ada yang namanya aliran waktu yang objektif._

Tsukishima mendengus. Jadi menurut teori ini masa depannya sudah ada, namun berada di dimensi lain. Sangat konyol—

—tetapi tunggu.

Ia mengetik 'DIMENSI LAIN' di mesin pencarinya.

Tsukishima mendapatkan bermacam-macam artikel tentang dunia paralel di layar komputernya.

Sebagian informasi yang muncul sudah Tsukishima ketahui: soal siapa itu Hugh Everett III, soal dunia lain yang mirip dan memiliki kaitan dengan dunianya, bahwa dunia-dunia itu bercabang dari dunianya, dan bahwa dunianya adalah cabang dari dunia lain, dan seterusnya dan sebagainya.

Tsukishima mempunyai teori dan kecurigaannya tersendiri, dan itu malah semakin memperkuat bukti bahwa ia telah gila.

* * *

" _Oke, Tsukki. Biar kuulangi. Kau berpikir jika anak yang bernama Yamaguchi ini adalah seseorang yang kaukenal di dunia paralel?"_

"Itu satu-satunya teori paling masuk akal yang bisa kupikirkan," Tsukishima memijat pelipis, pening di kepalanya muncul akibat tiga hari berturut-turut tidur larut. Ia merasa kewarasannya semakin menipis dari waktu ke waktu.

" _Tapi kupikir kau bukan tipe yang suka teori konspirasi—"_

"Aku tidak suka teori konspirasi, tetapi jika tidak ada teori itu maka otomatis aku ini memang sudah gila."

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Kuroo menimpali. _"Oke. Kurasa aku mengerti poinmu. Tetapi—dunia paralel?"_

Tsukishima menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. "Bahkan bagi seorang _geek_ sepertimu teori itu terdengar gila, eh?"

" _Shut up, nerd!"_ Kuroo mengutuk di balik sambungan telepon. _"Aku ini ateis, aku tidak percaya pada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulihat, mau itu Tuhan atau alien—"_

"Alien, kalau begitu. Kemarin Yamaguchi disedot _UFO_ dan ingatan semua orang dihapus pasukan elit alien—"

" _Tsukki ...,"_ adalah satu-satunya respon dari Kuroo.

 _Tsukki!_

 _Tsukki?_

 _Maaf, Tsukki ..._

Dan Tsukishima melihat tempat untuk melakukan skakmat.

"Kenapa kau terus memanggilku 'Tsukki', Kuroo?"

" _Eh? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Well, jujur saja itu untuk meledekmu. Aku mendengar seseorang terus memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu dan kupikir kau akan sangat jengkel jika aku juga—oh ..."_ Tsukishima bisa membayangkan gerigi imaginer di dalam kepala Kuroo bergerak. _"Flying spaghetti monster! Holy shit—"_

Tsukishima menyeringai. "Berpikir untuk pindah keyakinan, Kuroo-san?"

" _Oh, diam, bocah! Aku sedang mengingat kata kunci untuk masuk forum-forum teori konspirasi di internet! Jangan tutup teleponmu walaupun kau harus mati!"_

* * *

"Aku adalah orang yang sangat baik, saking baiknya aku bersedia melakukan tiga jam perjalanan dengan kereta api dari Tokyo ke Miyagi hanya untuk mengantarkan cetakan-cetakan ini."

Tsukishima menyeruput _mattcha latte-_ nya ketika Kuroo meletakkan berjilid-jilid cetakan artikel dan diskusi _online_ yang ia susun seadanya. "Maaf membuatmu repot, aku tidak tahu jika kau tidak tahu jika ada yang namanya pos di zaman ini, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo memberinya tatapan tidak terkesan ketika mengambil kursi dan bergabung dengan Tsukishima di sudut terjauh cafe. "Ucapan terima kasih saja sudah cukup, Tsukishima-kun. Dan jujur saja aku ingin sekali mengunjungi Miyagi, aku bosan dengan pemandangan Tokyo." Kuroo meminum _squash_ yang sudah dipesankan Tsukishima. "Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik-baik saja," jawab Tsukishima. "Aku masih didatangi _deja vu_ dan ... akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi aneh."

"Mimpi aneh? Seperti apa?"

Tsukishima menarik napas. "Aku terus bermimpi tentang aku dan anak bernama Yamaguchi ini di masa depan."

"Oh? Apakah melibatkan cincin dan gereja?" Kuroo menyeringai, Tsukishima tidak menghiraukannya seolah Kuroo adalah lalat.

"Di dalam mimpiku, aku dan Yamaguchi sepertinya beberapa tahun lebih tua, dan kami sama-sama memakai jubah putih laboratorium, menghadapi sesuatu yang sepertinya adalah _microwave."_

Kuroo tertawa. "Kalian sedang memakai kostum pasangan— _kink_ yang menarik, jubah laboratorium—sambil memanggang kue—"

" _Microwave_ -nya membuatku ketakutan."

Tawa Kuroo hilang. "Ada sesuatu dalam _microwave_ yang membuatmu ketakutan?"

Tsukishima mengangguk. "Ada sebuah jeli hijau berbentuk pisang di dalamnya."

Ada bayangan gelap di wajah Kuroo ketika ia mengambil salah satu jilid dan menunjukkan sebuah halaman kepada Tsukishima. "Maksudmu, jeli hijau seperti ini?"

Ketika melihat apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Kuroo, mata Tsukishima melebar.

Alih-alih jeli berbentuk pisang, Tsukishima melihat banyak potongan foto dari berbagai artikel surat kabar tentang benda berstruktur jeli dalam bentuk potongan tubuh manusia.

"Apa itu? Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Seseorang berhasil meretas database SERN dan mendapatkan foto-foto ini dari _e-mail_ anggota-anggota mereka, dan berhasil tidak terlacak balik."

SERN, pikir Tsukishima. Organisasi sains Eropa terbesar yang memusatkan penelitian mereka di fisika partikel.

"Jadi benda seperti jeli itu apa? Apa hubungannya dengan SERN?"

"Itu adalah potongan tubuh manusia setelah melewati tekanan degenerasi elektron dalam _black hole."_

Tsukishima mengerutkan dahi. "Jangan bercanda, Kuroo. Menciptakan _black hole_ sendiri itu mustahil. SERN juga mengatakan jika itu tidak mungkin."

"SERN berbohong, kalau begitu. Foto-foto ini buktinya. Mereka adalah objek ujicoba gagal SERN dalam proyek perjalanan waktu-angkasa mereka." Kuroo menghembuskan napas panjang. "Ada _e-mail_ yang mengatakan jika mereka sedang mengembangkan proyek mesin waktu." Kuroo membalik halaman dan menunjukkannya kepada Tsukishima. "Lihat sendiri."

Kuroo tidak berbohong.

"Ada kemungkinan jika mimpimu soal dirimu dan anak bernama Yamaguchi di masa depan ini bukanlah hanya sekedar mimpi, Tsukishima. Bisa jadi itu adalah _deja vu_ yang lain, sebuah memori, kali ini dari masa depan."

Tsukishima menelan ludah. "Jadi, asumsikan saja jika _deja vu-deja vu_ itu adalah benar memoriku yang berasal dari 'aku' di dunia lain, dan jika kasus pisang jeli yang dialami diriku dan Yamaguchi sama dengan penelitian SERN tentang perjalanan waktu dan manusia jeli mereka, maka artinya salah satu di antara aku atau Yamaguchi telah berhasil mengembangkan mesin waktu?"

Kuroo mengangguk. "Dan salah satu dari kalian terjebak dalam _time loop_ yang tercipta akibat perjalanan waktu kalian. Di sinilah dunia paralel dan _deja vu-deja vu_ yang kaualami bisa dijelaskan."

Tsukishima merasa udara yang ia hirup terlalu dingin. "Dunia paralel di mana aku tumbuh dengan Yamaguchi tercipta karena perjalanan waktu."

"Tidak persis seperti itu." Kuroo menatap Tsukishima, tatapannya tajam. "Ini lebih ke dunia ini, dunia tanpa Yamaguchi, adalah dunia paralel yang tercipta akibat perjalanan waktu kalian."

Tsukishima tidak bisa menjelaskan rasa takut yang kini menjalari hatinya. "Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana dengan teori _grandfather paradox?"_

Kuroo mengambil jilid lain dan menunjukkan sebuah halaman kepada Tsukishima. "Sepertinya, teori _grandfather paradox_ tidak berlaku dalam perjalanan waktu. Ketika seseorang melakukan perjalanan waktu ke masa lalu untuk membunuh, sebut saja si A, untuk mencegah kehancuran dunia, maka masa depan di dunianya sama sekali tidak akan berubah. Yang terjadi adalah peralihan garis dunia. Misalkan dunia di mana kau hidup kita namai garis dunia alpha, kemudian kau kembali ke masa lalu dan membunuh Hitler ketika ia masih anak-anak, akan tercipta garis dunia lain di mana Perang Dunia II tidak pernah terjadi, kita sebut saja garis dunia beta. Dua garis dunia ini, alpha dan beta, sama-sama melaju mengikuti waktu, walaupun peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi di keduanya berbeda. Dan inilah apa yang kausebut sebagai dunia paralel."

Tsukishima mengangguk. "Dan di garis dunia yang lain ada 'aku' yang lain. Di dunia itu aku bisa menjadi apa pun, atau tidak menjadi apa pun sama sekali. Tetapi aku dan 'aku' yang lain adalah satu esensi yang sama, pikiran kami terhubung, karena itulah terkadang aku bisa melihat memori milik 'aku' di garis dunia lain sebagai memoriku sendiri. Dengan kata lain, _deja vu."_

Kuroo menyeringai. "Aku terkesan kau bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa memperkirakan bagaimana persisnya, tetapi sepertinya dirimu di garis dunia ini mempunyai kemampuan untuk melihat memori-memori dari entah sekian banyak 'Tsukki' di garis dunia lain."

Penjelasan itu mengingatkan Tsukishima kepada mimpi-mimpi buruknya. "Karena 'Tsukki-Tsukki' yang lain di garis dunia yang lain terus-menerus terbunuh, dan entah bagaimana aku yang di garis dunia ini tetap hidup." Dan semuanya akhirnya terhubung. "Itu dia. Yamaguchi yang melakukan perjalanan waktu dan terjebak dalam _time loop_ yang ia ciptakan ketika mengulang waktu agar bisa mencegah kematianku."

"Eh? Kau tidak memberitahuku soal kau yang terus-menerus terbunuh—"

Kemudian Kuroo menghilang, setelah itu sekelilingnya berputar dan meja-meja berpayung di sekitar cafe melebur hingga akhirnya hilang dan digantikan dengan jalan aspal kosong yang sepi. Hari masih siang, tetapi tidak ada manusia yang berlalu-lalang.

Hanya ada Yamaguchi di sana, duduk bersila tepat di pusat perempatan jalan, menatap Tsukishima dengan pilu.

* * *

Tsukishima tidak bisa menjelaskan rasa marah yang ia rasakan ketika mengambil langkah-langkah lebar untuk menghampiri Yamaguchi; tidak membakar namun tetap menyakitkan, dan hampir terasa menyedihkan. Ketika ia mencapai Yamaguchi, jubah laboratoriumnya berkibar ketika ia menarik kerah jubah Yamaguchi yang sama putihnya. Ia mendorong sahabat sejak kecilnya ke aspal, dan berteriak di wajahnya ketika rasa frustrasi Tsukishima mencapai puncaknya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! Kau ingin menghilang? Ingin menciptakan dunia di mana aku tidak terbunuh? BODOH! DUNIA DI MANA AKU TIDAK TERBUNUH ADALAH DUNIA DI MANA KAU TIDAK ADA!"

"DAN ITU PERSISNYA ADALAH DUNIA YANG AKAN AKU TUJU!" Yamaguchi berteriak sama kerasnya. "Aku akan mundur ke masa dua puluh tahun yang lalu dan memastikan aku tidak akan pernah terlahir!"

Darah seolah berhenti mengalir dalam tubuh Tsukishima. "Bicara omong-kosong apa kau? Memastikan kau tidak pernah terlahir? Kau ingin membunuh dirimu yang masih bayi atau apa? JANGAN GILA!"

"SIAPA YANG TIDAK AKAN GILA JIKA TERUS-MENERUS MELIHAT SAHABATNYA MATI DI DEPAN MATANYA SENDIRI?" Yamaguchi terengah, wajahnya merah padam. "Adalah salahku kau terus merenerus terbunuh, Tsukki."

Cengkeraman Tsukishima di kerah jubah Yamaguchi mengendur. "Jika ingin mencari siapa yang salah maka aku juga seharusnya kau perhitungkan, Yamaguchi. Akulah yang menyempurnakan mesin waktu yang secara tidak sengaja kauciptakan. Aku pulalah yang terlalu pengecut untuk menguji coba alat ciptaanku sendiri dan membuatmu melakukannya untukku. Salahku juga karena tidak berhati-hati ketika mencoba meretas SERN dan membuat keberadaan kita terlacak, kemudian mendatangkan orang-orang mereka ke laboraturium kita untuk membunuhku karena kita berhasil mengetahui rahasia mereka. Jika kau mencari siapa yang patut disalahkan, akulah orang yang tepat." Tsukishima menarik napas panjang. "Pastinya sangat kesepian, 'kan, melakukan perjalanan waktu sendirian?"

Tsukishima melihat air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Yamaguchi. "Sangat menyakitkan."

"Karena itu jangan putuskan hal ini sendirian, kita bisa memikirkan jalan keluarnya bersama-sama. Kau tidak harus melakukan hingga seekstrim itu, Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi menutup matanya dengan pergelangan tangan, Tsukishima melihat beberapa tetes air mata lolos jatuh ke pipinya.

"Bangun, ayo cari makanan sebelum mencari tahu apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk bisa keluar dari _time loop—"_

Tsukishima tidak sempat bereaksi ketika merasakan bagian kepalanya dihantam dengan benda tumpul dengan keras, dunianya tiba-tiba menggelap dan gravitasi terasa lebih kuat dari biasanya. Ia hanya sempat melihat sebongkah batu lepas dari genggaman Yamaguchi ketika lelaki itu berdiri sementara tsukishima terbaring di aspal, dan sekilas-sekilas mendengar perkataan samar yang terdengar seperti, "Kau tidak mengerti, Tsukki. Tidak ada jalan keluar. Maafkan aku. Hiduplah, kumohon."

Setelah itu Tsukishima tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

 _Tsukki ..._

 _Tsukki?_

"Tsukishima-kun?"

Tsukishima mengerjapkan mata ketika Kuroo melambai-lambaikan tangan di wajahnya. Ia kembali melihat meja-meja berpayung yang kini mulai ramai ditempati pengunjung.

"Ah, syukurlah. Kukira kau mengalami serangan jantung karena tiba-tiba kaku seperti patung. Kau mengagetkanku saja."

Tsukishima menekan kacamatanya naik. "Kuroo, bagaimana caranya orang Jepang bisa masuk SERN?"

"Hah?"

* * *

Suara langkah kaki Tsukishima menggema di lorong berlantai _linoleum,_ tempat yang ditujunya ada di balik pintu paling ujung.

" _Jadi menurutmu dunia ini tercipta setelah Yamaguchi melakukan perjalanan mundur ke masa dua puluh tahun sebelumnya, dan entah dengan cara apa berhasil membuatnya tidak terlahir?"_ Kuroo berkata suatu hari ketika mereka berdiskusi lewat sambungan telepon sekali lagi. _"Itu masuk di akal, alasan mengapa tidak ada yang bisa mengingat keberadaannya, maksudku. Karena di garis dunia ini ia tidak pernah terlahir."_

" _Hm, aku sudah bertanya kepada ibunya—tidak, seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi ibunya di garis dunia lain, dan ia memberitahuku jika ia pernah mengalami keguguran ketika mengandung anak keduanya —Yamaguchi adalah anak kedua —akibat kecelakaan aneh. Seseorang yang misterius mendorongnya hingga jatuh dari tangga dan setelah itu ia menghilang tanpa jejak."_

" _Kau berpikir jika orang misterius itu adalah Yamaguchi dari masa depan?"_

" _Ya, seratus persen."_

Seorang perempuan tinggi dengan wajah pucat, rambut pirang platina panjang dan berwajah cantik menyapanya dan berkedip seduktif, sebuah _clipboard_ ia peluk di dadanya, _"Gutten morgen."_

Tsukishima tersenyum kepadanya, sopan dan terlalu manis.

" _Kau pikir ada di mana Yamaguchi sekarang, Kuroo? Di garis dunia lain? Atau di garis dunia ini? Tumbuh dan menua menjadi seseorang yang tidak kita kenal?"_

" _Walaupun itu tidak mustahil, tetapi kurasa Yamaguchi tidak akan mencoba untuk hidup di garis dunia mana pun. Resiko paradoks waktunya terlalu besar."_

" _Jadi menurutmu ia lenyap begitu saja?"_

" _Tidak seperti itu itu juga. Aku yakin jika kau juga pernah melihat ini di cetakan hasil retasan database SERN, tentang sebuah garis dunia lain yang timbul dan merupakan hasil akumulasi dari banyaknya perjalanan waktu yang dilakukan manusia. Sebuah dunia di mana segala hal tidak pernah tercipta. Dunia hampa waktu. Garis dunia zero."_

 _Tsukishima teringat kepada jalan kosong dan perempatan di mana ia melihat Yamaguchi duduk sendirian._

" _Dan kemungkinan besar Yamaguchi terjebak di sana."_

Ketika sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, Tsukishima membiarkan retinanya dipindai alat pengidentifikasi di samping pintu.

" _Biar kutebak. Kau sedang memikirkan cara untuk menuju garis dunia itu, 'kan, Tsukki?"_

" _Kau berpikir itu mustahil?"_

" _Justru sebaliknya. Mengingat fakta bahwa kau berhasil menyempurnakan mesin waktu di masa depan, aku berani bertaruh kau juga mampu melakukan hal yang lain."_

" _Wow, aku tersanjung, Kuroo-san."_

" _Dan aku juga ingin terlibat. Aku akan mencoba masuk dan mengambil fisika partikel Universitas Tokyo setelah lulus SMA tahun ini."_

" _Kuroo-san, kurasa kau tidak perlu—"_

" _Aku sudah terlanjur tahu, dan kurasa aku akan mati penasaran jika tidak tahu bagaimana hasil akhirnya. Lagipula, kau tahu? Aku selalu sebaik ini."_

 _Tsukishima mendengus. "Bagaimana aku bisa membalas kebaikanmu, Kuroo-san?"_

" _Hm, aku pikirkan dulu. Tetapi untuk permulaan kau bisa memberiku alamat e-mail manajermu di klub voli, yang rambutnya hitam."_

 _Tsukishima mendengus. "Kurasa itu bukan hal yang sulit."_

" _Deal."_

Pintu titanium ganda di hadapannya menggeser terbuka, dan keseluruhan ruangan di baliknya terpapar di hadapan Tsukishima. Kuroo melambaikan tangannya dari sudut ruangan, menyeringai ketika tatapan mereka bertemu.

" _Ayo sama-sama menyusup ke SERN, dan gunakan apa pun fasilitas di sana untuk mencapai tujuan kita."_

" _Oke. Kurasa aku harus berhenti dari klub voli dan menghabiskan waktuku untuk menjadi kutubuku mulai sekarang."_

Tsukishima melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, tidak menghiraukan pandangan-pandangan menilai dari orang-orang berkulit putih bersetelan rapi di hadapannya, kemudian berkata dalam bahasa Jerman yang fasih, "Perkenalkan, namaku Tsukishima Kei, aku adalah pemenang penghargaan Nobel untuk penelitianku tentang fisika nuklir dan diundang untuk bergabung dengan SERN beberapa bulan sebelumnya, namun baru bisa memastikan kemarin. Mohon kerja samanya."

Tsukishima memperhatikan wajah orang-orang di ruangan itu satu per satu.

 _Yamaguchi, ini adalah organisasi yang membunuhku di garis dunia lain dan yang memaksamu untuk melakukan perjalanan waktu tanpa henti yang menyakitkan. Aku akan memanfaatkan segala apa pun yang mereka punya untuk bisa menemukanmu._

 _Setelah itu, aku akan menghancurkan mereka._

 _Tunggulah._


End file.
